Jasper (AFCoD)/Dialogue
*'Morning': "Good morning...♪" *'Afternoon': "Good afternoon...!" *'Evening': "Good evening...!" *'Night': "I'm... tired!" *" and got married. They have my support." *" and got married. I hope... she is happier now." *" and got married. I'm embarrassed to see them get along..." *" and got married. I'm very happy for them." *" and got married... Whoa...." *'Very Low Stamina:' "I feel awkward at predicting your health... It frightens me. Please don't overwork, player." *'Day after collapsing:' "Um, I think it's bad to collapse like yesterday... I believe that it's most important to make sure you be more careful the next time..." *'On her Birthday:' "Guess whose birthday it is today..." *'Rejects a proposal:' "I do not feel the same... Take it back..." *'Win a Contest:' "Did you win the contest, player? You have my best wishes.♥" *'Lose a Contest:' "Player, you didn't win, but it's not the end for you. Try again next time." *'Talk too much:' "Y-yes, player... What are you doing?" *'Good Birthday Gift': "O, it's so nice to get something for a birthday present... Thank you! ♪" *'Bad Birthday Gift': "Um, no... It's supposed to be a joke, not about the present." *'Multiple Gifts': "I can't take it... anymore!" *'1 Flower': "Ah... Hello. Do you need something?" *'2 Flowers': "My hobby is traveling. I've been here and there." *'3 Flowers': "My work is busy, but I don't mind it." *'4 Flowers': "When I was younger, I did not have a job, but the owner of Candy Pop Apartment already hired me to work there." *'5 Flowers': "I've actually known a girl named Zita, but I didn't know she looks different here. I was so surprised when I found out!" *'6 Flowers': "I have a brother. He's more serious than I am, not to mention better looking... I wonder what he's doing now... I kinda want to see him..." *'7 Flowers': "Hey, player. ☆ How are you doing? I was wondering how you have been doing at your farm lately. ♥" *'8 Flowers': "Why does my heart beat fast when I'm near you...?" *'9 Flowers': "M-Me...? Acting weird? O-of course I'm not acting weird... Why would I be acting weird?" *'10 Flowers': "I'm happy with our relationship now. It's all thanks to you, player.♥ To show my appreciation, is there anything I can do for you?" *'7 Flowers (Male)': "What do I hate? As you grow older, you hate things less. You start to tolerate things that you couldn't endure in your youth.♪" *'8 Flowers (Male)': "Andre and Mette are always classy as they make great food. The couple's kindness comes out in their cooking. ♥" *'9-10 Flowers (Male)': "It's important to think of the person eating your food.♪ Pour your love into the food, and that will taste even better!♫" *'11 Flowers': "Hmm... For some reason I feel so embarrassed lately..." *'12 Flowers': "This place is my home now... I'm happy here." *'13 Flowers': "I was just admiring my pearl neclace... The colour is pretty. It must cost you a fortune!" *'14 Flowers': "You're very beautiful... Have I told you that? Player... I will always be with you." *'15 Flowers': "How long I liked you when we got married? Um... I don't know... Maybe since I loved you for the first time?" *'16 Flowers': "Don't worry about me... I know you've got a lot of responsibilities outside of the house. ♥ I'm fine in here by myself!♪" *'17 Flowers': "Out of all the boys in town, you chose me to be your husband... I feel so lucky to have you!♥" *'18 Flowers': "I just want to let you know... I'm proud of our life now. You make me so happy... ♫" *'19-20 Flowers': "You've made me the happiest boy in the universe... ♥ I'm very thankful to have someone like you in my life!♪ I love you!☆" *'Engagement': "I can't believe we're really getting married. I'm going to see you in a wedding gown..." *'Pregnancy': "Hey... uhm... Don't worry, 'kay? Just do it... W-wait, sleep well tonight...!" *'After Baby's Birth': "A kid... I don't know what to do. It's a problem..." *'First Child grows up': "Our child, child, has grown up to be strong, just like me." *'Second Child grows up': "Two beautiful children... We've come a long way, haven't we?" *'Engagement': "Congratulations on your engagement... You both will work together and build a happy home.♪" *'Pregnancy': "I feel so excited to meet your little baby when it comes out..." *'After Baby's Birth': "Congratulations on giving birth. ☆ Your baby is cute and full of energy. ♪" *'First Child grows up': "Growing up already, huh? ♪ You've got one healthy child." *'Second Child grows up': "Children are time-consuming and annoying early on, but they're just so cute that you can't feel bad about it!" *'While dating': "My girlfriend is doing fine, but she scolds me everyday." *'Newlywed to Fanny': " always loved to eat and it was always a pleasure to cook for her. She can't cook herself but I love her as her parents just the same." *'After Patty is born': "Hey, player. Did you see our new baby? O, you shouldn't make a mess with her!" *'After Patty grows up': "Patty has begun to talk fluently. It's so cute. ♫" Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams dialogue